Starting Anew
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: When she was younger, she worked with the worlds biggest stars. Her face was everywhere; newspaper, ads, movies, commercials. Five years later, she's working as a small time vet in her hometown. When her ex-best friend comes asking for her help in a movie, can she go back to the limelight? What caused her to disappear from it anyways? AU
1. Once Upon a Time

Title: Limelight

Rating: K+

Summary: When she was younger, she worked with the worlds biggest stars. Her face was everywhere; newspaper, ads, movies, commercials. People would stop her and ask an autograph and she would always appear on the papers. Five years later, she's working as a small time vet in her hometown. What caused her to disappear from the limelight?

Pairings: KagSasu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

_Five Years Ago_

_Flashes were everywhere as a young girl, around the age of 11 with long black raven hair and brown eyes, walked down the red carpet. The movie she starred in was her biggest sixth hit; acting besides Hollywood's biggest star, Johnny Depp. Microphones and tape recorders were shoved in her face trying to get the latest scoop. _

"_Miss Takahashi!" shouted reporters, vying for her attention. _

_The young girl turned towards a lucky reporter and smiled naturally, her eyes bright and her dimples showing with a hint of blush on her cheeks from the attention she was getting. _

"_Miss Takahashi. How do you feel about the film?"_

"_It was so fun to film. The directors and actors and actresses made me feel like family and made it so fun."_

"_What movie genre would you like to tackle next?"_

_Holding a finger against her lips, she gave it a thought as the reporters cooed at the cuteness she emmited. "Well I hope I'll get to tackle comedy next. I like to make people laugh, especially around my group age."_

"_Which actor/actress, director, writer, etc do you hope to work with in the future?" _

_She didn't have to think about the answer because she knew what she wanted to say. "Mogami Kyoko-san because of her determination and awesome acting skills while trying to have fun. I know she'll be a blast to work with."_

"_And last but not least, where do you hope you'll be in the future?"_

"_Well, in the future we, actors and actresses, are the magic people who walk an inch above the ground and leave magical stardust's in the movies, making people believe in our work and make the fantasy come to life." With that said, she waved goodbye as the flashes went off and the reporters went to the other famous people walked down the aisle._

* * *

_Present_

Kagome woke up to her cell phone buzzing and barking on the nightstand besides her bed. Blindingly, she reached for it until she felt the object in hand and lifted it over her head. Putting the password in her first generation iPhone, she blinked at the message and shot up, pushing Luka –her four year old border collie, who was still asleep- off her legs and making her way around her room as Maru –her three year old pyrenees mix with light brown patches on his fur- and Kaito –the littlest of the pack Siberian husky- still heavily sleeping. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and her hair band, she rushed downstairs, stumbling and tripping.

Hearing urgent banging against her glass door, she flipped on her lights while inputting the passcode for her compound and unlocking her door. She moved out of the way as Kiba came in, Akamaru, his giant white Akbash, who was whining and whimpering and set him on the examination table in the nearest room.

"What's wrong with him?" he said, panicking and pacing

She first checked his eye reflexes and his mouth. Grabbing her stethoscope, she held it up to his heart first then to his lungs and stomach, humming here and there. Pulling back, she calmly looked at Kiba who was kept glancing between his dog and her.

"So!" He said, anxiously.

"It was probably the piece of bacon he ate earlier before." She calmly said, crossing her arms with a hint of smile on her face.

"Bacon? What bacon?" he said at loss, trying to remember if he had bacon earlier today.

"Probably Hinata-chan snuck it in while you weren't looking." She said, as she wrote down some notes on her clipboard as Kiba glared at the white ball of fluff that somehow looked sheepish. "I'll give you something to help his digestion later on."

Making her way towards the medicine cabinet, she went through the pills as Kiba flopped down on the chair that was next to the door. She came back with a bag which held folded triangles and handed over to Kiba.

"Just sprinkle this on his meal and make sure he eats it all." She said handing the bag over to him. "There's enough for three days and make sure he drinks a lot of water."

She was engulfed in a hug by the taller man. Laughing, she patted his back as he muttered thanks. "Seriously, Kagome-chan. You are a lifesaver." He told her, gently putting Akamaru in the backseat. Closing the door, he leaned against it and stared down into her blue eyes. "It's a good thing you live upstairs where you work." He smirked.

"Alright now, go home and get some rest. Tomorrow you're house will be full of barking and jumping puppies." She retorted nudging him to the driver's seat.

"But seriously. I don't know what I'll do if you hadn't chosen veterinarian as a profession." Kiba said, once again thanking him and then left with a kiss to the forehead.

Kagome stood there, waving until the tail lights disappeared into the darkness and went back into her building. Locking the door behind her and turning off the lights. She input the security password and made sure everything was put back into place. Heading upstairs, she undid her hair from the hair band and sat on her bed, staring at the small picture of her, smiling into the camera on the cork board.

Sighing, she tugged off her sweatpants and climbed into bed, putting the past behind her.

* * *

**Prompt:** Stardust

Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review!


	2. A Ghost from the Past

Title: Limelight

Rating: K+

Summary: When she was younger, she worked with the worlds biggest stars. Her face was everywhere; newspaper, ads, movies, commercials. People would stop her and ask an autograph and she would always appear on the papers. Five years later, she's working as a small time vet in her hometown. What caused her to disappear from the limelight?

Pairings: KagSasu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Ghost from the Past

Kagome yawned as dawn approached and walked towards the kitchen with Luka winding around her feet. It was one hour before opening time and she prepared her and his breakfast while listening to the celebrity news. Blue eyes focused on the eggs she was a making, as Luka ate his, while keeping an ear out on the latest gossip until she heard her alias name reached her ears that she turned off the stove and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

On the news was a picture of her, in younger years, along with what she presumed the recent Inuyasha picture.

_We're here today interviewing the famous Taisho Inuyasha, he said a few words some of us about his past history with Takashima Keiko. I asked Taisho-san what he missed about the younger years _

_The image of Inuyasha five years later appeared on the television and Kagome's eye too him in. His black hair was pulled back and she knew he didn't cut his hair. His golden eyes shined and he held himself with arrogant-ness and cocky. He shoulders were wide and he went from the lanky seventeen year old to the filled out twenty-two year old that appeared on the television._

"_Well, there's not a lot of things I missed –insert snickering- but there is one thing I do missed the most. –Brief pause- If I could go back, I would go back to the age where Takahashi Keiko would appear everywhere. Acting with her was such a blast that we became as best friends the within 3 hours or so the next day. The first time I met her, god, I was awful." _

"_Can we hear what you did to her?" the person asked._

"_I was such a brat. The first time I met her was when we were filming 'Sengoku Otogizoushi'. We were the main actors along with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Around that age, we were about fifteen to nineteen and the first time I saw her, I called her ugly and tripped her at the scene. We were filming the part where a demonic crow took a child and he fell when she shot the arrow at it. While the director told us what to do besides the river -and I was having a bad day- so I tripped her into the river while no one was looking."_

A smile appeared on her face, listening to her best friend from long time ago; retell the story of how they became best friends. The food on her plate was growing colder by the minute as the scene replayed in her mind.

"_When she got out, I was afraid that she would tell people that I tripped her, so when the time came and someone asked what happened, she said 'I got blinded by something shiny and tripped over my own feet.' And I was flabbergasted. She didn't rattled me out. So several hours later, I confronted her –well actually Sess made me- and asked her why she didn't ratted me out and all she said was-"_

"Karma's a bitch." She said at the same time with the TV. Inuyasha.

"_Which shocked the hell outta me, cause she's all innocent looking and childish like, so when the word 'Bitch' spilled from her mouth, I couldn't help but like her.'_

"_So did 'Karma' happen?" the sit-down-reporter asks._

"_Oh yea it did. The white wig I was supposed to have got stuck on my head and I had to wear it out in public –which was horror- and I tripped over some wires and bumped my head against a stage light. When I woke up, Keiko was sitting besides me and told me that I was a dumbass and I got what was coming." –insert more chuckling- "The next day, somehow we hit it off with me calling her names with her countering names that we knew we didn't put any meaning behind it and that's how we became the best of friends." Inuyasha said, as he reminisced the past. _

"_If she was watching you right now, what would you say?"_

"_I miss you, bitch."_

Kagome sat, crossed legged in front of the TV, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "I miss you too, dog face."

She was snapped out of her past when the buzzer besides her door –which lead the way down towards the animal hospital- buzzed, making Kaito, Maru and Luka bark at it.

"Miss Higurashi, your first patient has arrived." Said a chirpy voice.

Shushing them, she got up and she pushed the button next to the buzzer and replied a "Thank you, Rin." Quickly eating her cold eggs and drinking her orange juice, she washed the dishes and set them on the drying rack. Thundering down the stairs with her border collie, husky and Pyrenees mix at her side, she opened the door for them first and they ran, greeting Rin then towards the other animals in the clinic.

Kagome's clinic had a simple design. It had four treatment rooms for the pet patients, a back room for the pets that'll be staying over night, the E.R., a closet for supplies, and a small reception area where Rin -Kagome's intern- worked, the medicine counter where Ayame –another intern- next to the reception desk and where owners waited with their pets.

Walking over to her bubbly intern, who had the files going already for the first patient for the day on her counter as she moved about the desk with an eased, practical and efficient speed as she stapled, filed, checked off the supply list and organized the patients file.

"Today is Kirara in room two." Rin chirped as Kagome looked over her file. Thanking her once again, she called for Luka who was greeting the other pets in the waiting area. Luka was calmer than his brothers so when the animals have their anxiety high up or when put under too much stress, he was there to calm the animals down.

"Good morning, Sango-chan and Kirara." She greeted, rubbing the creamed white and black cat's head and it gave a pitiful meow. "And what's wrong with you today?"

"Well, when I got ready to feed her, she wouldn't eat and her waste was a different color." Sango said, as Kagome ran her hands down the felines stomach.

"Has she gotten any ticks, fleas or anything recently?" she asked, listening to her heart with the stethoscope.

"No." Sango said, watching her friends hand moved over her feline's body.

Sango was her first client when she first opened years ago. When not working or having a time off, she would always call Sango and ask if she had any time to just hang.

Hanging her stethoscope around her neck, she gave her a smile. "Well it's nothing to worry about. She has somehow come in contact with a parasite. This _parasite_ has an ill affect on the food Kirara eats."

"How do we get rid of it?" Sango asked, reaching out to pet her cat and holding her in her arms.

"I will be giving you a week's supply of a powder. Sprinkle a little on Kirara's food and all will be well," Kagome told her while writing the medication on a piece of paper to give to the medicine counter.

"Oh thank you Kagome," Sango said, tears forming in her eye.

"It's my pleasure." She said, walking over to Sango and scratching behind Kirara's eats. "If anything else happens, call me immediately." She said.

With a nod and telling Sango to hand the piece of paper over while she wrote some notes on Kirara's file. Walking back out and putting the folder in the "Finished" pile, she called for the next patient.

* * *

The day was long and not a lot of owners came. Besides, who would come to a clinic that looked ready to fall apart? The sign she had "Higurashi Animal Clinic" sign was missing a few letters and the paint was peeling off. Kagome bid Rin and Ayame a good evening and was about to close up shop when a shiny black car pulled up. Eyeing it, she watched as the backseat opened and a tall tanned male with his hair pulled up in a ponytail walked out. She watched him reached into the car and pulled out a large animal.

She opened the door for the man who was wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes and unflinching as blood pooled down his expensive clothes. She ran towards ER as her dogs walked side by side against the man and slammed the door opened, beginning to wash her hands, once noticing the large gash on the animal's back.

"Place the animal on the examination please." She said and shooed the man out. Once back in, she realized that the animal was large. Its fur was pure black and she began to hook it up to several of machines and took out the tools she would need from the sealed wrapping that held them. Disinfecting the wound, she began the long process of sewing up the animal and made sure it didn't die of blood loss.

Two hours later, she emerged from the room to see the stranger playing with her animals. Smiling, she went to her cabinet and took out some papers for the strangers to sign, bringing attention to herself. "I hope you're up to sign some papers, er…" trailing off handing the papers over.

"Tsumujikaze."

"Tsumuji…" Kagome looked up and into the sunglasses that covered his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be Tsumujikaze Kouga by any chance?"

The man before her chuckled and took off his sunglasses, revealing sky blue eyes. "It seems you know me."

She wanted to say that they acted together in Sengoku Otogizoushi but she didn't want to give herself away. "My intern is actually a fan of yours." Which was true, Ayame would gush and gush about the latest news of her celebrity crush.

Kagome took in the male she hasn't seen for six years as he was writing his information down. His shoulders were broader and he towered a few inches over her. He seems tanner and more refined, not like the cocky male that would always get into mock fights with Inuyasha.

Kouga also took in the female in front of him. He couldn't place it but he felt that he knew her from somewhere. Her eyes were blue like his but they were the warm ocean blue unlike his sky blue. Her skin was moon kissed and her raven black hair shined blue-ish in some parts.

"May I ask what happened?" she inquired.

"I was out on a walk when I heard whimpering and sat the animal hidden behind some bushes." He handed the filled out papers to her.

Nodding, she took them and wrote some notes on them. "It seems that he was attacked by some animal, another wolf maybe seeing how he is one too." She looked up to see him studying her and she fidgeted. "I'm surprised that he allowed you to touch him."

Kouga couldn't help but smirk at the praise. "Well, animals trust their instinct when in danger or on the run, maybe he trusted me enough to know that I won't harm him."

"Well, I'll have to keep him over night to see how he's doing in the next morning." Make sure to come by if you have time, Tsumujikaze-san." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Please, call me Kouga." He said suavely, holding her hand and kissing the back of it and he couldn't help but smile cocky at the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks.

She waved him off and couldn't help but snort at his earlier actions. "Same old Kouga." She muttered into her now empty building and kneeled down. "Somehow I feel like something _big_ is about to happen." She told Luka who just tilted his head at her words and licked her nose.

"I know, I know. You're hungry you ungrateful mutt." She mockingly said and laughed as he nipped the back of her leg. Turning off the power downstairs, she went upstairs and sat back, eating a homemade dinner while watching some drama.

* * *

**Prompt:** Power and Dawn

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


End file.
